Movie 5
, known in America as 'Dragon Ball Z: The World's Strongest', is second movie to be branded under the title of ''Dragon Ball Z and the fifth overall Dragon Ball movie. It was originally released in Japan at the "Toei Manga Matsuri" film festival. Summary While looking at the Dragon Radar, Oolong notices that all of the Dragon Balls are starting to be gathered together. He and Gohan, who were also searching for the Dragon Balls, head out to investigate and end up at the Tsurumai-Tsuburi Mountains’ eternal wall of ice, where coincidentally, Piccolo is also training. Dr. Kochin summons Shenron and wishes for Dr. Wheelo’s lab to be released from the ice. The ice begins to break away and a building emerges. Gohan and Oolong look on in disbelief, when they are suddenly attacked by Dr. Kochin’s Biomen. Piccolo shows up to save Gohan, but is overcome by three mysterious fighters, while Gohan and Oolong escape. Dr. Kochin and his Biomen soon appear at Kame House, and request that Muten Rōshi come with them. He refuses and easily defeats the Biomen, but Dr. Kochin kidnaps Bulma to force Muten Rōshi to go back with him to the lab. There, Muten Rōshi is forced to fight three bio-warriors, but it soon becomes apparent he’s no match. Bulma discovers that Dr. Wheelo’s goal is to obtain the body of the strongest man so he can be revived. Bulma informs them that Son Gokū is now the strongest man in the world. Oolong informs Gokū of the situation, and he heads out to find Bulma and Muten Rōshi. He arrives at Dr. Wheelo’s lab and is greeted by Misokattsun, Kishime, and Ebifurya, Dr. Kochin’s three bio-warriors. Gokū defeats Misokattsun by bursting through him with the Kaiōken, but is then sealed up in ice by Ebifurya. Gohan and Kuririn arrive to back him up, but are at their wit’s end against Kishime. Using the KaiōKen, Gokū breaks free from ice and defeats the two remaining bio-warriors. Gokū confronts Dr. Wheelo, demanding he give Bulma back, but Dr. Wheelo just wants Gokū’s body. Piccolo, who has been brainwashed by Dr. Wheelo, appears and a battle between the two rivals commences. Gohan tries to stop Piccolo, but he simply swats Gohan away. Being unable to stop them from fighting, Gohan’s anger explodes, shattering Dr. Wheelo brainwashing device on Piccolo. Dr. Wheelo is stunned by Gohan’s power and decides he must fight Gokū himself. He begins to break his robot body free from the wall, subsequently knocking Dr. Kochin down an energy shaft, killing him. Everyone watches on in horror, including Kuririn, who has freed Bulma. The true battle begins, and Dr. Wheelo seems to have the upper hand. Even the three-person Kamehameha of Gokū, Muten Rōshi, and Kuririn has no effect on him. Soon, Gokū and Piccolo are the only ones left able to fight. Gokū resorts to using a Kaiōken powered Kamehameha, which merely knocks Dr.Wheelo into space. Gokū begins to form a Spirit Bomb, but Dr. Wheelo interrupts him before he can throw it by shooting ki blasts at him. The others fly up to distract him so Gokū can successfully throw the Genki Dama. Gokū lets it fly and it’s a direct hit. Dr. Wheelo’s brain is destroyed and peace once again returns to Earth. Music Original Score The opening theme for the movie was Cha-La Head-Cha-La, while the ending was , both performed by Hironobu Kageyama. The only insert song, , was performed by , the seiyū of Gohan. FUNimation Soundtrack FUNimation's 2006 redub featured an new sci-fi influenced musical score by , although most releases also include the English voices with the Japanese Shunsuke Kikuchi score as an alternate audio track. Reception The film holds a rating of 7.1/10 on , based on 2,962 votes.Doragon bôru Z: Kono yo de ichiban tsuyoi yatsu (1990) on IMDb Like the previous movie, grades the movie an overall C+. The film was an immense success, generating a total of ¥1 billion at the box office. Trivia * This movie takes place in an alternate timelineAkira Toriyama Super Interview, between the end of Gokū’s battle with Vegeta and his arrival on planet Namek. Daizenshuu 6, page 44 References Navigation Category:Movies